Todo estará bien
by YumiSebby
Summary: Naruto sabe lo difícil que es no volver a recaer en aquello que durante tantos años había sido su único escape de la realidad. Pero por suerte, ahora tiene a Sasuke con él. Y de alguna manera, todo estaría bien.


Drama **/** Romance **.**

 **NaruSasu/SasuNaru**

 **¡Autolesiones, pensamientos oscuros, fluff. !**

 _Llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir algo como esto... y hoy, simplemente encontré el momento. Espero que les agrade._

* * *

De alguna manera, en todo lo que puede pensar es en aquel pequeño objeto metálico bailando por su piel, creando dibujos sobre ésta para luego pintarlos de color carmín. Cierra los ojos y lo imagina, haciendo que su respiración se calme un poco y su cabeza deje de estar tan alborotada y revoloteada de pensamientos oscuros. Solo puede pensar en eso.

 _"Hazlo. Hazlo. Hazlo."_ Su cabeza no deja de gritar, una y otra vez, como un disco rayado que no puede avanzar en nada más. " _Hazlo. Sabes que quieres. Lo necesitas. Hazlo."_ Y sabe que debería correr hasta Sasuke, que está en la habitación contigua a la suya, pero las piernas no les responden. Hoy ha sido algo más que un mal día, algo más que una horrible semana. Se siente peor que eso. Está volviendo a caer, y a pesar de que le prometió a su novio que le diría en cuanto volviese a sentir que algo iba mal, no podía hablar. ¿Por qué iba a molestar siempre a Sasuke con sus problemas? Él no quería ser una molestia, él no quería que Sasuke pensase que solo lo usaba cuando estaba mal. No. Él amaba a Sasuke. Demasiado. Así que durante todo ese tiempo no le había dicho nada.

Y en un suspiro más, ya no podía retener el impulso que palpitaba todo su cuerpo.

Caminó hasta el baño que había en su habitación, y a pesar de que llevaba casi un año totalmente limpio, sin cortes nuevos en su cuerpo, con las cicatrices ya sanadas aunque notables si te fijabas en ellas, él aún conservaba la pequeña cajita azul donde guardaba aquellos objetos punzantes que durante mucho tiempo fueron sus amigas. Aquellas que lo acompañaron a través de todos los malos tiempos, donde él no tenía amigos, donde todo el mundo parecía odiarlo y despreciarlo, donde sus padres simplemente odiaban su existencia... cuando el mundo solo era negro y nada tenía luz, ni brillo, ni sentía que había nada por lo que vivir.

Hasta que conoció a quien fue durante años su mejor amigo, y ahora, su pareja. La persona que más quería. La persona que amaba.

Cogió la primera cuchilla que asomaba por la tapadera, y el solo hecho de tocarla, activó algo en su cuerpo, algo que después de un año, le hizo gritar. Fue como una ola de pavor y tranquilad, todo a la vez, que recorrió su cuerpo, dejándolo totalmente cansado y en shock. Por supuesto, Sasuke estaba allí a los pocos segundos, con sus ojos abiertos por el asombro, sus manos en puños y su mirada triste.

—Naruto...— Susurró, y el rubio saltó del susto, pero aún no podía moverse. Su cabeza seguía gritando que debía hacerlo, llevar la cuchilla a través de su cuerpo y cortar, y cortar, y cortas hasta que no quedase nada limpio; en cambio, su corazón bombeaba a gritos que se detuviese, por Sasuke, por él, porque todo iba a mejorar.

En cambio, antes de poder tomar una decisión, el mayor estaba a su lado, arropándolo entre sus brazos, quitándole la cuchilla con suavidad y volviéndola a guardar en la caja. De alguna manera, Sasuke, cuando descubrió sus cortes, un año antes, no le había quitado aquella pequeña cosa donde él guardaba sus chuchilla, diciendo que confiaba en Naruto. Eso llenó el pecho del rubio chico de un calor que nunca había sentido antes, y lo animó mucho más a dejar de encontrar calma en hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Pero el problema con convivir con algo que has hecho durante años, es que no puedes parar. O si lo haces, es muy difícil no volver a recaer. Realmente difícil. Siempre estás pensando en la sensación que era el tener aquellos objetos punzantes sobre tu piel, como se sentía ver la sangre correr a través de tu cuerpo, el extraño alivio que había tras esto... Es realmente difícil no acudir a ello en cualquier momento. Y Naruto lo sabía. Sasuke lo sabía también, y por eso, sin recriminar ni decir nada, simplemente estaba ahí para él, abrazándolo, alentándolo y haciéndole saber que de alguna manera u otra, todo estaría bien.

—Realmente quiero hacerlo, Sasuke. Mi piel quema, y quiero cortarme.— Susurraba entre sollozos, y Dios, él ni de broma hubiese dicho algo así un año antes, desvelando su mayor y más oscuro secreto, aquello de lo que más se avergonzaba. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, Sasuke había demostrado al menor que podía contarle cualquier cosa y Sasuke estaría para él, porque lo amaba. Y era de la misma forma con Naruto. Porque el amor no es solo cosas bonitas; el amor es estar ahí cuando todo se cae, y después sonreír juntos mientras empiezan a construirlo de nuevo. Además, de alguna manera extraña, Sasuke se tranquilizaba si Naruto le era totalmente sincero, y sobretodo con ese tema.

—Lo sé, Naruto, pero no vas a hacerlo.— Lo apretó aún más contra su pecho, pero con sumo cuidado, como si se puede romper en un mal movimiento, como si tuviese la vida de ese pequeño y frágil chico entre sus manos. Y objetivamente, era así.— Es solo un mal tiempo, ¿sí? Todo el mundo lo tiene, Usuratonkachi, es solo que a ti te afecta mucho más que a los demás.— Levantó un poco a Naruto, para que pudiese mirarlo fijamente. Cada palabra envuelta en cariño y amor.— Pero todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Naruto se quedó allí, entre los brazos de Sasuke, quien acariciaba su pelo con sumo cuidado, perdido en sus pensamientos en la sensación de las caricias del otro.

Y ahora su mente decía _"Todo estará bien. Aunque aún quieres hacerlo, pero todo estará bien"_

Y es que a veces no necesitamos a alguien que nos arregle, sino a alguien que se quede aún cuando estamos rotos, y espere a que sanemos por nosotros mismo, ayudando en todo lo posible. Y Naruto tenía a Sasuke. Y Sasuke tenía a Naruto.

Y todo estaría bien algún día.


End file.
